The Road To Insanity
by BeginTheEnd
Summary: We all know Krieg as the psychotic killing machine of a Vault Hunter, according to his voice he wasn't always like that. This story tells the tale of how Krieg went from a nice mechanic in New Haven, to a mass murdering psychopath who only has a shred of sanity left that's locked inside his mind from his past. This fiction is rated M for violence and audit themes (which come later)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story and I hope you in enjoy it, all types of reviews are welcome so please review this story. The first chapter is short because I'm just getting my barrings, the next chapter should be longer and will be posted soon (I hope). Thank you for reading.

(I do not own or claim to own any of the characters mentioned in this story)

Pandora, a planet most consider hell. They aren't very far from being true actually, but I think even hell is more merciful than here. Between the bandit groups, hordes of dangerous creatures, and the unforgiving planet itself, survival alone is all but impossible and still difficult in a large group. But there are few who can survive alone, those who can fight off the murderous bandits and bloodthirsty animals, they are called Vault Hunters.

Unfortunately, I am not one, I am merely a citizen of a small town known as New Haven. The Vault Hunters have decided to settle down here now that their quest to open The Vault is over with. My name is Krieg and I'm a mechanic that works for Scooter here in town, he does the fixing up in shop while I'm more of a field mechanic. Today there haven't been any problems with the machinary outside of New Haven, but inside there have been tons, so much that Scooter asked me to stay here and help today. Right now I'm with Zed, fixing his medical supply dispensary.

"What seems to be the problem with it, looks fine to me"

"Well I just can't get the garsh darn thing to work. I can still patch everybody up myself but if I'm busy this is the next best thing."

"Alright, I'll see wha-" right then a loud explosion went off, echoing through the city. With the frantic screams and the smell of fire I knew something was very wrong and it wasn't just some accident.

"Lethal force initiating" a robotic voice boomed right before I heard machine gun fire and more screams as people were gunned down.

"What in the hell!? Come on Krieg, we can hide in my bunker, its fortified and hidden and... and..." Zed scrambled around as he grabbed various medical supplies and shoved them in his coat pockets. He then grabbed his shield and activated it and then tossed one to me.

"I can't... I have to help. I may just be a mechanic, but I'm a pretty good shot too. If things get too rough though I know the password to get in, just take as many with you as you can." I loaded and cocked my pistol and activated the shield Zed gave me. "I promise I won't get myself killed Zed, but wish me luck" I ran out of the store before he could object, and what greeted me was a burning city with mechanical loader units from Hyperion slaughtering everyone in site. There were bodies everywhere, littering the streets and bullets flying everywhere as the Vault Hunters fought back. I saw them be defeated, a saw a giant loader spray a huge string of bullets at their homes and then Roland scream "Retreat, run for it soldiers!". Right then a loader grabbed me from behind, and hit me on the head to knock me unconscious, the last thing I saw was the Vault Hunters running away before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, sorry I would had posted this yesterday, but I'm still trying to get used to this site. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon, and please review, more feedback means more motivation and it let's me know how I'm doing at writing this stuff.

"Come on, wake up you dumbass bandit scum" a man said this as he slapped me hard across the face. I tried to lift a hand over my face to protect me but couldn't so I just laid there and groaned. "Finally. Alright doc he's up, time to start the experiment" the man walked away as I struggled to get free from my restraints.

"Where am I!? What experiment are you talking about?!" I screamed in rage.

" Oh don't worry, you'll see. Start the slag infusion now" not long after he said this I felt needles pierce my arms and back pouring a burning liquid into me, heating my entire body. The pain was too great, I screamed in agony, hoping my captors would have mercy on me, but it did not end. I screamed loudly until I eventually fainted from the overwhelming pain.

...

I woke up in pain, not as sever as before, but I was sore and could barely move. I laid there and let out a moan while curling up on the cold metal floor. I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was being held in. It was only tall enough for me to kneel in and it was long enough to lay in. The roof was vented and there was a food slot on the door, other than that it was just a metal box. Just then I heard a door open outside and two people walk in dragging something and talking to each other.

"Jack sure is committed to this slag experiment stuff"

"Yeah I know, how many bandits did he take from New Haven? A dozen?"

"Sure did, but the bandit leaders got away, so we'll have to track them down again" they opened a door next to mine, probably another cell, and tossed what they were dragging into the cell with a loud thud and slammed the door.

"Well shit, I ain't signing up for that"

"Same here, maybe the contact that tipped us off about New Haven wi-" the door closed and they were gone. I slowly moved to the wall adjacent to the other cell and tapped on the wall, praying that something would reply back in some way. I waited for a few minutes, but unfortunately no reply. I laid on my back, a subtle breeze venting down on me, and tried to fall asleep.

...

I awoke hours later, or at least I think that's how long I did because I wasn't as sore now, to constant tapping on the wall. I rolled over to the wall again and knocked on it a few times. Then there was a silence, neither of us knowing what to do now that we knew we weren't alone. I tapped on the wall a few times and then talked my way up the wall to the vent and waited a moment. "Hello... can you hear me?"

"Yes... so... do you know where we are?"

"Not exactly unfortunately, but I know this place is run by Hyperion"

"Hyperion? Damn... what are they going to do to us?

"I don't know, some kind of experiments I think. When I first woke up I was restrained and..." I cringed, remembering the intense pain I felt earlier "and they put needles into my arms and back from holes in the table. From what they said I think they were putting slag into me"

"They experimented on you with slag and you aren't changed?"

"Not that I know of..." I looked down at my body that seemed much more muscular now that I actually looked "woah!"

"What is it? Are you OK?" I heard my new companion press against the wall

"Yea I'm just... bigger now, I've got tons of muscles" I prodded them to make sure they were real to find they were in fact real muscles, but my skin seemed to be callused all over "By the way, I'm Krieg, you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to upload this, I've been really busy with school, games, and my girlfriend. Anyways make sure to review because your feedback helps motivate me and keep me writing and let's me know what I'm doing wrong and right. Now enjoy, follow, and review this story.

Oh, my name is-" the man was cut off by the door opening again and two Hyperion engineers coming in.

"Alright, cell number 13-5-1-20 is right here" I heard the men outside my cell door, pressing buttons on a keypad which was followed by purple fumes venting into my cell.

"What the hell!" I tried to pull my shirt over my face but quickly realized I only had pants on, but also that I was so weak I couldn't even lift my arms up off the cell floor. "What..." my mind became clouded and my body limp "what... why..." I then had no control over my body as the fumes were vented out, all I could do was keep my eyes open and breathe. My cell door opened and the men yanked me out.

"Well he may be dead weight now, but he can't fight back" the two men grabbed my ankles and dragged me away, I closed my eyes and didn't try to resist

"Alright, fire it up doc" I heard the same voice from the first time yell at this doctor to begin the experiment. I heard more than I felt the needle pierce the back of my skull, a loud grinding that my my ears ring and my whole body shutter. Then it was pulled out and I immediately felt different, like there was fire in my head and my brain was trying to claw its way out at any cost. Then everything faded to black.

I woke back up and pressed my hands to my eyes to try and stop the burning I could still feel in my head. I noticed I was in a different cell, a bigger one but it smelled like rot and mold. I sat up and was looking around the room when I heard a voice.

"Hey you're finally awake, now let's go kill. I need to kill, need to see the crimson blood pour" the snarling voice said. I got up and looks around for somewhere the voice could have come from.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I looked into the roof vent but saw nothing.

The voice laughed at me "Why are you looking for something you can't see you dumbass, I'm in your head." I froze and though this voice had no figure I felt something, as though he was smiling "That's right, now come let's go kill, I thirst and lust for blood, Hyperion's blood, bandit blood, our blood, any blood."

"I won't kill anybody, and even if I would, I'm locked in this cell"

"That's where I come in. I cut, I kill all of them and get us free, I'm stronger than you know"

"You're a voice, how can you be stronger? Whatever, leave me alone"

The voice chuckled "Why would I do that? I want to kill, see the crimson blood, feel its warmth all over me. I want to cut them open and tear all of them apart with my teeth"

"Shut up!" I pounded my fist on the wall hard. I probably broke a bone or two doing it, but more interestingly I made a big dent in the wall. Then there was a silence from both of us as we both realized what happened. The silence was broken by another chuckle.

"You see? That's from me, if you give me control I can do even more damage"

"No. I can't have you killing innocent people, I won't ever let you out"

"Let me out!" The voice screamed "I need their blood now!"

"Shut up!" I yelled and heard a door open beyond the cell but didn't care. I screamed at the top of my lungs to shut out the voice in my head, hoping I could block it out.

Then the Hyperion engineer pressed buttons on the cell and the door creaked open and the man stepped in. "Hey, shut up you" I felt his gun press to my back and then for a spilt second I blacked out, but that's all it took. I looked down at my hands that were covered in blood and the dead engineer below me, their face smashed in by my hands. I felt and saw my hands clench but I wasn't doing it and looked up but wasn't doing it myself. How...

Oh no...

"That's right. I'm out" the new me then springs out of the cell and looked around the room. He saw a buzz axe on a table, probably taken from a psycho bandit outside, and grabbed it. Huh, how ironic that this is the weapon he takes, not the gun from the Hyperion worker. I suppose I- well we -are one of those now.


End file.
